


cooking dinner

by Shykino



Series: Released Souls ficlets [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, i love these funky lil firbolgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykino/pseuds/Shykino
Summary: wisteria returns from a hunt, just in time to cook with their mama.
Relationships: Wisteria & Sorrel
Series: Released Souls ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593901





	cooking dinner

**Author's Note:**

> wisteria loves their mama so much y'all

wisteria sweeps into the dining hall, resting their spear against the wall by the door and following the sounds to the kitchen. the room is lit by lanterns and tinged with the faint blue bio-luminescence of the grove from the windows, their mothers fur practically glowing under the golden light,. they slip on an apron and pad up to the counter next to her, footfalls soft on the grassy floor.

before they get to work, they lean in and press a kiss to their mothers cheek, nuzzling it in a greeting as she hums back at them.

"hello mama."

'welcome back sprout, help me out here?'

"of course mama!"

they grab the other cutting board and another knife, pulling the last few peppers and onions over to their side to slice and handing off the venison from todays hunt for her to prepare.

'how did the hunt go?'

"it went well, Aloe is coming along fast. soon i imagine she'll be ready to take her turns leading."

they make quick work of the vegetables and start prepping the pan for tonights meal, a simple stirfry. they pull enough plates out of the cupboards for everyone and set them to the side of the counter. their mother finishes cutting the meat and starts cooking it on another burner as wister prepares the vegetables and rice.

time flies as they cook, talking about their days in the easy atmosphere of the kitchen. laughter of the playing group of children drifts through the window as they hum songs together.

before they know it, it's time to serve dinner and they move to set the table while their mother rings the dinner bell, listening to the familiar chime bounce around the cavern walls. they help their mother carry out the covered dishes of stirfry and jugs of water; they send a grateful prayer to silvanus for the blessing of this family to spend each day with as their people begin to make their way in, everyone managing to greet them and welcome them back before their mother calls for everyone to finally sit and dig in.


End file.
